


Not Quite Girlfriend

by breadcat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadcat/pseuds/breadcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Humanstuck; very heavy on personal headcanons] He knows by the time she settles into bed he’ll be allowed to curl around her. And he also knows he’ll wake up with a very frisky not-quite girlfriend straddling him in just a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago hahaha... reposted from tumblr.

She’s drunk and smells of late night take out when she comes stumbling into their shared apartment at 4:30 right on the dot. 

He hates it when she’s drunk. She knows that and makes a point to come stumbling in at all hours of the night. Sometimes she’s quiet, sometimes she’s loud, sometimes she’s attached at the mouth to her latest catch.

He’s seen a few of those faces multiple times, and wonders if they’re caught in her open relationship web too. Put firmly in their place because she holds all the power. They want her, and she uses that against them. She has her demands, some he can’t keep up with, so he allows her to play with her toys.

The important part is she comes home to him, and climbs into his bed after she’s done playing or when she’s alone. 

They hate each other, but the sex is just too good to end things. They enjoy it a little too much, and after two years and having already went through fourteen pairs of sheets, there was just too much there to walk away from.

During the day they bickered like an old married couple, and sometimes worse. A few time she’s swing at him, or thrown plates— in fact that’s how they’ve been reduced from a full 48 plate set down to only 20—, cups, chairs, picture frames, silverware… anything she can pick up it’s been thrown at him before.

But he’s returned the favor.

They’ve laid enough cuts and bruises on each other to end them both in prison for attempted murder probably, but they don’t ever cross that line. They have had the cops called on them an awful lot. So much so that they don’t even bother to show up anymore, and the neighbors stopped reporting the disturbances.

But as she stumbles over her own shoes as she toed them off and dropped her bag and keys and then tripped over the strap, all he can think of is taking her down while she’s inebriated. Knock her off her high horse and put his foot down and tell her no more— that if he couldn’t have her to himself then he was leaving. But he never does. 

They have a routine when she comes home like this. He picks her up off the wall she fell against, and leads her to the bathroom. She never does get sick, but he wants to make sure. He strips her down to get rid of the smell of booze and food,and she giggles and loops her arms around his shoulders. He denies her and pushes her into the shower stall, turning on only the cold water.

She yelps and cusses at him from within her tile prison, and he holds the shower door shut so she can’t escape. He waits until she sobers up somewhat, and he knows she has when she remembers how to work the knobs, and lets her free.

She punches him square in the mouth when she escapes, hissing venomous threats as her teeth clack together and she grabs a towel.

He won’t be allowed near her until she’s calmer, but this is normal.

He knows by the time she settles into bed he’ll be allowed to curl around her. And he also knows he’ll wake up with a very frisky not-quite girlfriend straddling him in just a few hours.

But it was all worth it.

He’s still not sure if he loves her or just straight up hates her.

But the sex is good.


End file.
